


I'll Do Such Things to Ease Your Pain

by cathybites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>during the game against the Florida Panthers, we couldn't help but notice that some of the Rangers were suddenly very tan. somehow this came out of that. title from "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover" by Sophie B. Hawkins, because I am just that cheesy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Do Such Things to Ease Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> during the game against the Florida Panthers, we couldn't help but notice that some of the Rangers were suddenly very tan. somehow this came out of that. title from "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover" by Sophie B. Hawkins, because I am just that cheesy.

Losing sucked.

It sucked to give up that extra point to a team right below them in the standings. It sucked that Brandon had some good chances - really fucking _good_ chances - and he couldn't put the damn puck in the damn net.

It really sucked, though, watching Nicky beat himself up over the loss. He didn't say anything after the game - not a word in the locker room, or on the bus, or while they were seated in the plane, waiting for it to take them home. He didn't say anything, but Brandon could feel the disappointment rolling off him. Could see it in his shoulders, in the set of his mouth. Nicky didn't say anything, but Brandon heard him loud and clear: _I had a chance and I fucked it up._

Brandon nudged him in the side, and when Nicky looked up, he said, "It's not your fault."

Nicky's frown deepened, and he looked down at his hands, curled into fists on his lap, and shook his head. "It is," he said, and turned away from Brandon to stare out the window.

\---

By the time they got home, it was nearly three in the morning. Brandon dragged a half-asleep Nicky out of the cab and led him into their building, guiding him with a hand on his back. He could feel the tension that was still there, and he knew as tired as he was, it'd still keep Nicky up, worrying away at him. In the elevator, Brandon made a quick decision and pushed the button for his floor.

When the elevator stopped, Nicky looked up, confusion on his face. "Passed my floor."

"Yeah, I know. You're staying with me tonight." Brandon grabbed him by the wrist, tugging lightly. Nicky followed easily, his bag dragging behind him.

"We have practice in morning."

Brandon shook his head and opened his door, ushering Nicky in. "It's optional. We'll skip it."

"No, I think--"

Brandon backed him up against the wall, pressed his body fully into Nicky's. The lights were still off and his eyes were taking their time adjusting to the darkness, but he didn't need to see. He could feel the sharp breaths of surprise from Nicky, could feel the heat of his body even through the layers of fabric that separated them. "Stop thinking," he said, and he kissed him.

Nicky's hands came up, and Brandon braced himself, refusing to be pushed away. But Nicky just grabbed ahold of his coat, pulled him closer and opened his mouth under Brandon's. When Brandon pulled away, he whined, went after his mouth again, but Brandon stepped back.

"C'mon."

In his bedroom, he turned the light on. Left it on as he watched Nicky strip, clothes tossed aside before he lay down on his bed. They'd only spent a few hours at the beach, but Nicky had soaked up the sun, basking in it, and his skin was dark gold against the white sheets of the bed. He stretched out, legs falling open, dick flushed and dark against his stomach, and Brandon felt a shock of heat go through him, pooling deep in his gut.

He got out of his own clothes quickly and joined Nicky on the bed. Took a moment just to take it all in, memorize it all anew. Brandon's hands traveled down Nicky's body, mouth following in their wake, laying kisses everywhere he touched. He licked along the ridges of Nicky's rib cage, pressed his lips into the softness of his sides. His tongue traced over the thin skin stretched over his hipbones, and when he let his teeth scrape along the cut of muscle there, Nicky hissed and arched, fists curling tightly into Brandon's hair.

" _Puzhalsta_ ", he said, and Brandon recognized that word. Knew it well by now, and he kissed Nicky's belly before ducking his head and taking the head of Nicky's cock into his mouth.

The skin was hot there, slick with precome, and Brandon ran his tongue along the flare of the crown, teased at the slit. Nicky's hips twitched up, and Brandon laid one arm across them as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed down.

Nicky swore, hands tightening in Brandon's hair. He muttered something Brandon couldn't catch, but it didn't matter. He had a good idea of what was meant, what was wanted. He moved his arm, shifted back a little to rest his hands on either side of Nicky's hips, and let Nicky push up into his mouth. Tiny, slow thrusts that grew stronger, deeper. Nicky's cock was thick against his tongue, sliding past his lips and back again. Brandon shivered and moaned at the senation. He glanced up to see Nicky watching him through slitted, glittering eyes. Brandon's own dick hung heavy and full between his legs, but he couldn't move to touch himself. Didn't want to, not yet.

He wrapped a hand around Nicky instead, fist moving in tandem with his mouth. He'd never admit it to anyone, but Brandon loved this. Loved being able to make Nicky shudder and moan. Loved the taste of Nicky on his tongue, loved the stretch and ache of his jaw afterward. It made him feel powerful to know that at that moment, Nicky wasn't thinking of the game, or his drought, or losing. The only thing on his mind was Brandon.

Nicky's thrusts grew faster, more erratic. Brandon rode it out, opened wide and let Nicky fuck up into him. They both moaned, and Nicky came, bitter salt filling Brandon's mouth, and he swallowed it all.

Nicky barely stopped moving before Brandon pulled off and slid up his body. Braced on one arm, he held himself over Nicky, licked his palm, and finally touched himself, hand wrapping tightly around his dick. He got in a few pulls before Nicky's fingers slotted with his own, an extra bit of pressure, extra sensation against his dick. Brandon hissed at the feeling, eyes squeezing shut. Nicky's other hand hooked around his neck, reeled him in for a kiss. Brandon came like that, Nicky wrapped all around him, Nicky's taste still in his mouth.

Brandon slumped down, face pressed into Nicky's throat. He could feel the pulse there, fluttering against his mouth, and he licked at it, felt it jump under his tongue. He waited a moment longer, then twisted over the side of the bed, grabbed the first article of clothing he could find, and cleaned both of them up. Nicky just laid there, eyes shut, breathing deeply.

Brandon nudged him, first with an elbow in the side, then with forehead to forehead. "You good now?"

A smile finally appeared on Nicky's face as he nodded, slow and sleepy, but genuine, and Brandon counted it as a victory. He clicked the light off and curled around Nicky. Tomorrow, they could sulk over the loss a bit more, try to figure out what went wrong, what they could do to fix it. But for now, all they had to do was sleep.


End file.
